koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Lu Bu/Movesets
All the movesets for Lu Bu in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors Dynasty Warriors 2 Ground Moveset : : Heavy ground stomp and damaging taunt. : , : An upward lifting strike with the butt of the spear. : , , : A powerful stunning slug to the right. : , , , : A quick, powerful right to left swing in a huge step forward that knocks back everyone he hits. : , , , : : : Lu Bu repeatedly spinning around in a downward right direction, bringing a stiff halberd down with each jump. Ends with Lu Bu slamming his halberd into the ground. : , : Upward slash. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. :L1, : Counterattack. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , , : An upward punt, tapping again follows up with a slamming slash. : , , , , , : Several extremely quick crossing slashes, then plunges spear into the ground making a quake. : , , , , , : :Dashing : Horse Moveset : : Lu Bu leans to each side, and swings his weapon. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Stun nearby enemies by releasing sparks of red-colored lightning while stomping them for extra damage. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. Ground Moveset Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Lu Bu stabs his halberd into his foe, swings them around then smashes them away with a downward strike. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Swings halberd around Lu Bu 360° multiple times, and then swings right to left, and stomps into the ground making a shockwave. : , : Plants his spear into the ground. :L1, : Counterattacks with C4. Horse Moveset : : Repeating swings to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Removes bow moveset from previous games. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Temporary invincibility as he takes two advancing fiery swings and then a ground stomp that knocks away foes within a certain radius. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Same as before but damage of the shockwave is significantly increased. : , , , , : Lu Bu swings upward creating a massive energy explosion of electricity that knocks victims into the air. : , , , , , , , , : : (True): Lu Bu smash the butt of the spear into the ground for a quake, then blasts foes away with a shockwave. : , : Somersaults to land on the ground then lashes out his halberd to the right. ;Warriors Orochi *'R1': Rushes forward in a similar manner to his old pre-''Dynasty Warriors 4'' C3 to grab his opponent, when it connects, Lu Bu runs with foe in hand, plowing over anyone in his way, then leaps up to smash him/her on the ground creating a red ground flashing quake. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Causes destructive energy to come rising up in front of the user. :Triple Attack 2: Smashes the ground with destructive energy. :Triple Attack 3: Unleashes a powerful radial shockwave. Dynasty Warriors 6 Ground Moveset : string (Renbu ∞): Keeps his weapon as a cross as he slashes and twirls it six times. Performs a quick stab with one of the blades' ends and follows with two stronger swings. Waves his weapon in a criss-cross motion in front of him, sending seven x-shaped airwaves forward. : string (Renbu ∞): Uplifting slash with blades together. Separates them for a dual downwards cut. Connects them again for another rising smash. Hurls a x-shaped airwave. Finishes by bashing the ground with the middle section of his connected weapon. : (held): Hurls his connected weapon a great distance in front of him. Hits foes as it flies forward and returns to Lu Bu. Lu Bu will not move until his weapon is returned to him or if he is hit. : : Series of swings with his weapon connected and detached. Ends with him hurling his weapon around him in a 360 radius. It flies for four rotations before he catches it with one hand. The weapon will not hit people who are too close to him. : , : Downwards swing. All four blade tips cut at once. : , : Hovers into the air and separates both blades. Plunges them into the earth as he lands. :Dashing : Simple swing that sends a x-shaped airwave forward. :Dashing : Lifts both arms in the air, hops, and smashes the ground with one of his blade's ends. If you press when he smashes the ground, he will do an uppercut. The uppercut applies only to 2nd Renbu and above. :Grapple attack : Plunges the connecting part of his weapon forward. If he connects, he lifts his foe and throws them on the ground behind him. :Grapple attack : Turning rising slash. If he connects, he juggles his enemy atop his weapon. He spins it one handed, cutting them with his weapon's blades like a blender. Finishes by harshly swinging to the right, hurling his opponent forward. :Deadlock attack: Stabs one of his blades into his foe, spins them with one halberd still attached to the chest, reconnects his halberd, and performs an X-slash. :Special attack: Swift Attack: immediately boosts Lu Bu's Renbu gauge up to the Infinite Renbu and grants higher attack and defense power. When used at low, red health, the effects of Swift Attack increase. Makes him similar to his frightfully strong CPU counterpart. Horse Moveset : string: Quick twirling swings to the right. Number of strikes is determined by the Renbu gauge. : : Separates both blades. With a blade in each hand, he simultaneously cuts foes on both sides of his saddle. : : faster version of the string that ends with a attack. However, it should be noted that the final strike is far more powerful than usual, creating a large blast once executed. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Lu Bu mainly uses the cross halberd moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Lu Bu is affiliated with halberd in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. When he performs his musou attacks, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , . Reaches out to grab an enemy. If it connects, Lu Bu with an electrified hand slams the enemy to the floor. :Musou - Spirit Bomb (無双天武掌): : Roars then thrusts halberd forward, creating a wide, powerful blast of energy and red lightning forward in a funnel. :Aerial Musou - Armageddon Strike (灰燼撃): , : While airborne, roars and pounds the ground, hitting enemies in a large radius with a shattering quake. ;Warriors Orochi He gains the following additions in Warriors Orochi 3. : , : *'R1': Category:Movesets